familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Facts pages transition
Upgrade from info pages Overview of conversion of an info article #Info pages are moved into the article. Step: save the article with using the exhaustive=yes flag. (..This step can be executed today without the not yet implemented exhuastive flag for those articles whose info page values are being completely moved by the current set facts from info template.) #Edit#2: is replaced with subst code as specified in the set facts docs #Edit#3: The various showfacts templates may then be added to the article. The standard template is at Form:Person/preload. ''(This step could be merged with edit #2 for those not faint of heart- you still have to flush the cache with the "Refresh" button after the save.) #Subsequent manual edits (or those using are used to upgrade values in the locality fields to extract any dates or non locality placenames and move them to correct fields. Work items Make exhaustive Create an exhaustive version of the template using an |exhaustive=yes flag. # expand family subtemplate, using exhaustive flag # Expand translation to cover all info fields Naming can be figured out from the schema used by the existing properties employed in Form:Person. ##Easy cases: The less ambiguous fields like Wikipedia-es etc are straightforward. ##Hard cases: Some info categories are ambiguous, eg :Baptism Marriage and field was used to record both time and place. Some of the dates in these fields use date templates so they could be extracted reliably using mw:Extension:StringFunctions, or by setting a marker in the date template. Consider a value like London: We could make a version of date to display using marker characters producing date like this <17 June 1127> and do a post process using AWB after a Set facts save. A more efficient scheme would be to use AWB to make a pass on the info pages to recognize these templates and any other likely dates found and directly covert it into Baptism date or Baptism date-y etc fields, placing any remaining non date data in baptism locality. For those that are too ambiguous to figure out, we allow Set facts to shove the entire value from "baptism" into baptism locality, then make subsequent passes using AWB to post process the locality value- eg something that recognizes states/provinces/counties (we will have the database of those later), and splitting more complicated time formats off into the time off either into a date-y date-m partial date field or to store them in the full baptism date field if it is complete. Upgrade from non Info page articles Yewenyi 2005 gedcom articles These articles were generated algorithmically in a predictable pattern and so are good candidates for translation using Example article: Deborah Smith (1733-1756) *Note that siblings can be ignored. These can be generated via query. Besides they are often wrong. Also, they include the individual, which not every contributor would want. For example Abraham Smith (1720-aft1782) lists himself as a sibling. (We get the same with the current " "; e.g. Richard S.J. Tol (1969-).) Other fields are redundant. But dates and places are all nicely laid out in a predictable fashion, so these are great candidates for AWB regex runs. Current "standard" infobox-style pages As they have a parameter structure similar to info pages, they should be not too difficult to convert to facts. Older standard styles and free-form pages Probably difficult. Likely to need mostly-manual treatment. Contributors could be given incentives and encouragement, once it is as easy as possible to convert the pages. Category:Facts pages documentation